lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Soldeer
Latin Name: Militiscervidae The Soldeer, have been around for a very long time, but have started appearing more often with the start of 2014's summer. Soldeer tend to enjoy areas with grass and bush, so that they can graze, and will often stay in one area until it becomes to dangerous, then they migrate to a new area to graze. Soldeer typically travel in heard of 4 or more with one Alpha Soldeer leading the group. Some Soldeer choose to remain solitary, or sometimes with a partner. Types of Soldeer Alpha Soldeer The Alpha Soldeer is the Soldeer found leading the herd of Soldeer, it is the duty of the Alpha Soldeer to protect its herd. If a threat arises the Alpha Soldeer and sometimes some of the adult Soldeer will attack the predator allowing the herd to escape to a safer area. Once the threat has been taken care of the attackers will return to the heard. The Alpha seems to become very strong after killing an attacker and is not to be taken lightly. The Alpha also has to defend its title as Alpha through the Soldeer's way of challenge. These Soldeer can be identified only by observing and finding the leader of the herd. Young Soldeer The young Soldeer are the weakest and least experienced of the Soldeer herd, however these Soldeer are very quick at escaping. The rest of the herd will try to defend these Soldeer at all costs and teach them they way of the herd. These Soldeer can be identified because of their lack of a beard. Adult Soldeer The adult Soldeer is a grown up Soldeer. When they grow the Adult Soldeer, will either become a Soldier Soldeer, who will become slower but becomes stronger as a fight progresses. Some Soldeer will become an aiding Soldeer, who will help other Soldeer get around with their special antler, and by helping other Soldeer these Soldeer wil also become quicker. Sometimes an Adult Soldeer will challenge the Alpha in an attempt to take its position. Rogue Soldeer The final kind of Soldeer is the rouge Soldeer. A Rogue is an Adult Soldeer that has chosen to travel alone or with a partner. These Soldeer seem to be more aggressive than other ones, and should be approached with caution. Another thing that makes these Soldeer dangerous is that they do not have one specific horn type and can have a horn like an Alpha, Adult and sometimes even a Young Soldeer. Life Style: Herd Life Style: A herd will stick together in search of bush and grass to eat. They stick around in one area until the Alpha decides that it is time to migrate to a new spot, due to danger, lack of food, or other conditions. The Soldeer are very protective of their young, but unless they feel that a person is a threat they will generally not attack anyone. If a member of the herd dies, the Soldeer become very agitated and much more aggressive attacking anyone that comes close, even if they don't look like a threat. Make sure to see if the Soldeer herd seems agitated before attempting to come close. The Soldeer also enjoy having fun, and will find various ways of entertaining themselves at the herds current location. If a young Soldeer becomes lost a Soldeer will be sent to look for them and the other Soldeer will make noise so the young can return to the herd. From time to time a Soldeer will choose to challenge the Alpha for supremacy. If an Alpha dies the herd will decide the new Alpha, usually a Soldeer that has proven its fighting skills. Rouge Life Style: The Life of a Rouge is different from the life of a Herd. Rouge Soldeer will still stay in areas with grass and bush for food, because their diet does not change. The Rouge are more wary of others and will sometimes attack even when unprovoked, though it is very rare for Soldeer to go on a spree. These Soldeer may entertain themselves but there is usually very little time for this due to their suspicion to all others. If a Rouge is with a partner these is no Alpha and they will not fight for dominance. If a Rouge is with a partner and someone kills it, the remaining Soldeer will hunt the killer until either the Soldeer or the killer dies. It has been know that Rouges will sometimes challenge Alphas of heard if they meet. The Soldeer Challenge Sometimes a Soldeer will challenge the Alpha Soldeer to a dual. These dual consist of the Soldeer ramming their heads against each other until one Soldeer gives up. These challenges have been known to last a very long time sometimes for many hours. If a threat appears the Soldeer will stop fighting until after the threat has been taken care of. These fights are very intense and it is common for blood to come out of the skulls of the Soldeer. If the challenger wins, it becomes the new alpha, and the old alpha will become an Adult Soldeer, and wont be able to challenge the new Alpha for a while. If the challenger looses, it will live with a great deal of shame, and wont be able to challenge the Alpha for a while. Many times these Soldeer can not life with the shame and will become rouges. Protection Soldeer have the same protection against hunting as any other Tf2nimal, however if a Rouge Soldeer goes on a spree, you are allowed to hunt that Soldeer, without punishment. Once killed if that same Soldeer continues to Spree upon being reborn you are allowed to kill after only 1-2 kills, and if needed admin action will be taken. It is rare for a member of a herd to do this, but if that happens the same rules apply. Required items (and meanings) Cosmetics Exquisite Rack or Antlers - It is more common for a Soldeer to have and Exquisite Rack, but Antlers are also acceptable. Beard (Not required or allowed for young) - Soldeer may use any beard to show that they are not a young Soldeer, and the beards can be any color, though for a better feel avoid colors like lime and pink etc. Weapons Half-Zatoichi (Alpha/Rouge) Escape Plan (Young/Rouge) Equalizer/Disciplinary Action (Adult/Rouge) - Choose one depending on if you want to be a Soldier Soldeer (Equalizer) or a passive Soldeer (Disciplinary Action.) Taunts Skull Cracker (Semi Optional)- Required if you want to challenge the Alpha, the Alpha does not need it though. Banned items This list may change so check back from time to time Secondary weapons Primary weapons Category:Soldier TF2-nimals